Tigris
The is a Tenno double-barrel shotgun, shown in the Update 11 highlight video. This weapon has a unique firing mechanism, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. Tapping the attack button once will fire both in rapid succession, thus making this weapon flexible against heavy and light enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Highest damage of all shotguns, barring the Drakgoon's charge attack. *High Slash damage; effective against Flesh or Infested. *High accuracy/low spread. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Good status chance (relative to pellet amount). Disadvantages *Low and damage; reduced power against shielded and/or armored enemies. *Low pellet count. **Can be an advantage against single targets or small groups using the higher damage per pellet. *Very low clip size, and average reload speed. *Innefficient against groups unless using Seeking Force. *Slower DPS potential due to small clip size and need to reload often, only being increased by Tactical Pump. *Damage falloff over distance (inherent of all shotguns). *Very low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Using the Tigris requires a very different mindset from other shotguns; whereas the other shotguns all allow quick follow-ups, the double-barrel Tigris has to pick and choose its shots more carefully. Similarly, the Tigris is not a DPS machine, instead focusing entirely on burst damage. Bear this in mind when using it and it quickly will become a valuable asset. * Mesa's special passive enhancement of all guns gives her a base +2 pellet count to all shotguns. As a result of this the Tigris (and the Sobek) will gain a 50% damage bonus for simply being used by Mesa, incresing the weapons damage from 200 per shot to 300 per shot (120 to180 for the Sobek). * Whilst the Tigris normally fires both shots in rapid succession, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. This can be used to manage and place shots more efficiently. * Reloading can be used to cancel firing the second shot. * Performing actions that would normally cancel charge attacks (ex. rolling, ledge grabs etc.) when the first shot has been expended will lock the second shot in place, preventing it from firing when the attack button is released; the shot will only be triggered upon tapping the attack button again. This can be used to conserve the second shot without constantly holding down the attack button. * Due to the weapon's low clip size and tight spread, consider using Seeking Force in order to deal with large groups more effectively. * The Tigris' high base damage makes it effective against lightly armored/shielded enemies such as the Infested. When fighting heavily armored/shielded enemies, consider using and respectively to take advantage of the the Tigris' high status chance. **Due to its low and damage, installing Disruptor, Flechette or Accelerated Blast is not recommended. **Shredder and Sweeping Serration are highly effective at increasing the damage. * Whilst the Tigris is powerful and very accurate, its low pellet count means that even one projectile missing can significantly reduce the firepower of its shots. Hell's Chamber is absolutely essential for maximizing the Tigris' firepower. * As the Tigris has extremely low ammo capacity, upgrades such as Ammo Stock at Rank 5 (+60%) will have little effect, though combining it with Burdened Magazine at Rank 2 (+30% Capacity, -9% Reload), for a +90% magazine capacity combined total, will raise capacity to 4. Any more of either mod will be wasted unless combined with each other. ** When having 3 shells per clip however, the first 2 will fire normally but there will be a short delay before the extra one can be fired. This delay can be decreased by Shotgun Spazz, although this will have no effect to the already very fast burst of the first 2 shots. ** With a clip size of 4, you can fire 2 bursts, with a short delay between them. Notes * Even if one only shot one round, the reload animation is shown to eject two rounds, but will still draw one round from the ammo pool. * The Tigris received an increase of 29% base damage at Update 11.3.0, boosting its damage well above even the Strun Wraith. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 5''' impact, '''5 puncture, and '''40 '''slash. Trivia * The Tigris is a break-action shotgun, which the barrels can be hinged, and rotated perpendicular to the bore axis to expose the breech and allow loading and unloading of rounds. * The Tigris was first seen on a concept art sheet along with the Soma and Vectis. Though it was one of the most popular of the three concepts, it was the last to be completed. * ''Tigris ''is Hungarian for "tiger". * The weapon's buff on Update 11.3.0 was suggested comically by Scott from Digital Extremes, claiming: * This is technically the first shotgun to have a burst-fire feature. * Up until Update 13.9.1.1, Specters wielding this weapon used it as a fully automatic weapon without the need to reload, resulting in incredible mid-range firepower. Bugs *When reloading the Tigris with 1 shell in the clip, its user will be forced into an awkward reloading animation after its actual reload. This is purely visual. Media Tigriscodex.png|Tigris Codex Tigrisinarsenal.png|Tigris' looks Tigris Colour Customization.png|Tigris Colour Customization Tigris Shotgun Trigger Guide - Warframe Warframe Tigris Warframe - Gameplay & Information Tigris (Double-Barrel Shotgun) Warframe Let's Build the Tigris Double Barrel Shotgun (Damage 2.0 Build) de:Tigris Category:Shotgun Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons